


Nächtlicher Besuch

by Madame_LeFabulous



Category: Tatort
Genre: Crack, Fun, Humor, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, This Is STUPID, they are just having some fun
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:35:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29045475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madame_LeFabulous/pseuds/Madame_LeFabulous
Summary: Boerne entdeckt was, und Thiel hat eine Erleuchtung.
Relationships: Karl-Friedrich Boerne/Frank Thiel
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	Nächtlicher Besuch

**Author's Note:**

> Nachdem ich den ganzen Tag lang ernste wissenschaftliche Sachen schreibe, musste das grad raus. Nicht zu ernst nehmen, thaha :D
> 
> *internally screaming* CAN THEY PLEASE JUST KISS
> 
> (ich sollte vielleicht mehr schlafen. lol.)

„THIEL!“

Boerne hielt sich erst gar nicht mit Klingeln oder Klopfen auf, sondern benutzte kurzerhand seinen Schlüssel, um Thiels Wohnung zu stürmen.

„THIEL!“

Der Gerufene hatte bis eben selig schnarchend in seinem Bett gelegen und wurde jetzt auf die unsanfteste Weise überhaupt aus dem Schlaf gerissen: ein hysterischer Boerne segelte ins Schlafzimmer, machte das Licht an und ließ sich auf sein Bett plumpsen.

„Was zum -?“ Thiel zog sich reflexartig die Decke bis ans Kinn.

„Mein lieber Thiel, ich kann Ihnen versichern, dass meine Erregung einen konkreten und einleuchtenden Grund hat. Sie werden es nicht glauben, was ich gerade gefunden habe!“ Boerne keuchte aufgebracht und wedelte dabei mit diesem supermodernen Tablet herum, das er sich neulich gegönnt hatte.

Thiel blinzelte benommen in das grelle Licht und sortierte mühsam seine Gedanken. Er war im absoluten Tiefschlaf gewesen und war sich momentan nicht einmal sicher, welches Jahr sie gerade schrieben. „Boerne“, krächzte er dann mit schlafheiserer Stimme, „was zum Teufel machen Sie in meiner Wohnung? Sind ‘Se jetzt vollkommen verrückt geworden?“ Früher oder später hatte es ja so kommen müssen. Das ständige Leichenschnippeln konnte einfach nicht gut für den Verstand sein.

„Aber Sie müssen sich das ansehen! Das ist … Rufmord! Verleumdung! Wenn nicht sogar sexuelle Belästigung!“, ereiferte sich der Professor. Er meckerte sich gerade richtig schön warm, dachte Thiel resigniert. Besser, er gab nach und sah sich an, was auch immer Boerne da gefunden zu haben glaubte, dann bekam er vielleicht noch ein wenig Schlaf.

„Na, dann zeigen’Se mal her“, brummte er. Boerne war jedoch noch nicht fertig mit seinen Ausführungen. „Wie jeder Mensch, der einen gewissen Rang und Namen erreicht hat“, dozierte der Professor fanatisch, „google ich mich manchmal selbst. Nur um abzuklären, welche meiner Publikationen und Vorträge das Internet als erstes ausspuckt, nicht? Man muss ja immer am Ball bleiben, heutzutage.“ Er streifte beim Reden seine Hausschuhe ab und setzte sich jetzt nicht mehr nur auf, sondern in Thiels Bett. Ganz dicht neben ihn.

„Maaaan, Boerne, bisschen Distanz wär‘ schon – “

„Ach, papperlapapp, Thiel! Wie gesagt, ich googelte mich nichtsahnend selbst, in den unendlichen Tiefen des World Wide Web, und dann fand ich – DAS HIER.“ Und Boerne hielt ihm anklagend das Tablet vor die Nase. Die Seite war weiß, mit schwarzer Schrift und einem roten Balken am oberen Rand. Thiel kniff die Augen zusammen. Da stand irgendwo was von Archiv. War Boerne jetzt unter die Bibliothekare gegangen?

„Was’n das?“

Boerne blies empört die Backen auf, was ihm ein wenig Ähnlichkeit mit einem wütenden Erdhörnchen verlieh. „Das ist ein Portal, wo Leute … Geschichten raufladen können, Thiel. Frei erfundene Geschichten.“

„Aha. Und?“

„Ich sage es Ihnen jetzt einfach frei heraus – Thiel, da gibt es Geschichten über uns. Sogenannte Fan-Fiktion, wie man im Fachjargon wohl sagt.“

Thiel verstand kein Wort. „Fan-was? Boerne, es ist – “, er warf einen raschen Blick auf seinen Wecker „ – ZWEI Uhr nachts und entweder sie reden jetzt Klartext oder ich stopfe Ihnen den Mund mit ihrem Tablettdingens hier, bevor ich sie rausschmeiße!“

Aus unerfindlichen Gründen wurde Boerne bei diesen Worten knallrot. „Nun, mein lieber…also… da sind Leute, die Geschichten über uns schreiben. Über Sie und mich.“

Thiel zuckte mit den Schultern. „Die Zeitungen berichten andauernd über irgendwelche Fälle, wo wir zusammengearbeitet haben. Wo is’n das Problem?“

„Ja…aber das sind keine…am besten lesen Sie selbst.“

Boerne reichte ihm das Tablet ohne weiteren Kommentar und Thiel bemühte sich, die kleine Schrift zu lesen.

_„Boerne, du warst heute mal wieder ziemlich vorlaut bei der Besprechung!“_  
_„So, war ich das?“ Der Rechtsmediziner blinzelte unschuldig, was im Kommissar ein Kribbeln auslöste._  
_„Vorlaut…und du hast dich schon wieder eingemischt! Das kann ich dir nicht einfach so durchgehen lassen, was meinst du?“, knurrte Thiel._  
_„Solltest du auch nicht, aber du wirst es sicher tun“, schmunzelte Boerne provokant._  
_Thiel stieg das Blut in die Wangen. „Jetzt reicht’s mir aber mit dir! Los, zieh dich aus und dann auf die Knie! Dann werd‘ ich dir mal dein loses Mundwerk stopfen!“_

Boerne schielte vorsichtig zu Thiel, dessen Ohren jetzt in der prächtigen Farbe sonnengereifter Tomaten leuchteten. „…Thiel?“, fragte er ganz vorsichtig.

Es blieb still. Thiel saß da wie erstarrt, schien nicht einmal mehr zu atmen, während er weiterlas. Sein Mund stand ein wenig offen. Es dauerte gute zwei Minuten, bis er Boerne ansah.

„DAS schreiben Leute über uns?“ Er klang ungläubig und fassungslos und…eine Spur zu interessiert, wie Boerne fand.

„Anscheinend“, meinte der Professor und gab sich jetzt betont gelassen. „Da gibt’s eine Menge solcher Geschichten. Ein paar sind ja auch ganz nett und schmeichelhaft, aber die anderen…“ Er wurde wieder ein bisschen rosa im Gesicht.

Thiel saß da, das Tablet in der Hand, und sah aus, als hätte er gerade eine Erleuchtung. „Das ist es“, meinte er leise. „Boerne, DAS IST ES.“

„Wenn Sie dann die Güte hätten, sich zu erklären…“, entgegnete Boerne mit genervtem Augenrollen.

„Du bist manchmal schon ‘n bisschen respektlos mir gegenüber“, sagte Thiel plötzlich und sah ihn mit einem seltsamen Funkeln in den Augen an. 

„Thiel, seit wann duzen wir uns denn?“

„Seitdem du mitten in der Nacht in meine Wohnung einsteigst und mich aus dem Schlaf reißt!“, knurrte Thiel.

Boerne zog erstaunt die Augenbrauen hoch. „Aber Thiel, ich wollte doch nur –“ Ihm fiel erst jetzt auf, wie surreal die ganze Situation wirkte: sie beide in ihren Pyjamas in Thiels Bett, zu dieser späten Stunde… Surreal. Und…interessant.

„Haben dich diese Texte angemacht, Boerne?“, erkundigte sich Thiel beiläufig und zog Boerne mit einer Hand ruckartig zu sich. Das Tablet hatte er vorsorglich auf seinen Nachttisch gelegt.

„Wa-?“ Ihm wurde schlagartig heiß. „N…naja….ich….“ So ganz verneinen konnte er die Frage nicht.

„Und mit diesem ganzen Gesabbel hier wolltest du mal rausfinden, ob’s mir ebenso geht, hm?“

„Thiel, ich finde, gemäß der DSGVO sollten wir die öffentliche Verwendung unserer Namen, wenn nicht sogar unserer Persönlichkeiten, nicht dulden und uns möglichst schnell nach einem Rechts-“

Weiter kam Boerne nicht, denn Thiel küsste ihn einfach. So lange und so intensiv, bis ihm die Luft wegblieb. Da war Boerne dann ausnahmsweise sprachlos, und das fand er er sogar schön. Vielleicht war das ja die Erleuchtung, die Thiel vorhin gehabt hatte. Manchmal lag die Lösung so nahe, dass man den Wald vor lauter Bäumen nicht sah.

„Ich glaub, ich sollt‘ den Schreiberlingen dankbar sein“, grinste Thiel da mit diebischer Freude. „Ich hab‘ das nur überflogen und schon ein paar echt gute Möglichkeiten entdeckt, um dich ‘bisschen in die Schranken zu weisen.“ Damit drehte er sich zur Seite, zog die oberste Schublade des Nachtschränkchens auf und holte ein paar Handschellen heraus.


End file.
